The present disclosure relates to fluid flow for an aircraft, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for controlling the aerodynamics of an aircraft using a fluidic oscillator.
In operating an aircraft, fluid control systems may be used for operation of the aircraft and components within or on the aircraft. The fluid control systems are used during different phases of the operation. For example, the fluid control systems may be used during take-off, in flight, landing, taxiing on the runway, or during other phases of operation while the aircraft is in service. The fluid control systems are used to control the flow of fluid over, in, or through various portions of the aircraft during these phases of operation.
Traditional passive vortex generators, such as vanes and ramps, have demonstrated partial success in controlling separation and improving performance in diffusers. A drawback to the traditional passive vortex generators, however, is that they obstruct the flow path, and therefore, always introduce total pressure loss and increased drag. Additionally, the traditional passive vortex generators are tuned to specific operation conditions, and are not easily made flexible to provide performance improvement across an operating envelope.
Conventional active flow controllers, such as synthetic jets, steady jets, and traditional fluid control actuators, have been shown to be effective at controlling flow separation. These active flow controllers are also capable of being integrated flush with the diffuser so as to not introduce flow obstruction paths. However, the drawback to the conventional active flow controllers is that the performance improvement margins from the passive vortex generators are often not great enough to offset the cost and complexity of installation of the conventional active flow controllers. Thus, the difficulty in installation and high cost of manufacture result in fluid control systems below optimal levels of performance.